Nowadays, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are broadly used in LCD devices and LCD televisions. A usual processing of producing the LCD panel is by using an integrated substrate to cut to a number of LCD panels. For the integrated substrate, it is need to be aligned using a HVA photo-alignment method, namely, when the substrate is applied voltage, through applying ultraviolet (UV) light to irradiate the substrate to cause monomers of the substrate to reflect, thus achieving the alignment. Nowadays, the HVA photo-alignment method is broadly used in thin film transistor (TFT) LCD industry. In order to guarantee the liquid crystals to form a predetermined angle under the irradiation of the UV light, an ultraviolet photo-alignment device (HVA device) is provided to apply voltage to voltage input ports of the substrate via a driving power source to cause the liquid crystals to rotate to the predetermined angle. Usually, the substrate includes an odd gate signal input port, an even gate signal input port, a red signal input port, a green signal input port, a blue signal input port, a color film common electrode signal input port, and an array common electrode signal input port. Usually, the UVA device applies the voltage to the substrate via the driving power source is by respectively applying the voltage to the signal input ports independent, and the voltage applied to the signal input ports are different. For example, the odd gate signal input port and the even gate signal input port are applied to the same voltage, and the red signal input port, the green signal input port, and the blue signal input port are applied to the same voltage, such as 0 volt, the color film common electrode signal input port and the array common electrode signal input port are applied to the same voltage, such as 5 volts.
However, when there is a LCD panel of the substrate is unqualified, it is easy to cause the color film common electrode signal input port is short-circuited with the odd gate signal input port, the even gate signal input port, the red signal input port, the green signal input port, and the blue signal input port. Thus causing a voltage of a color film common electrode lead wire connected to the color film common electrode signal input port becomes abnormally, and then causes the HVA photo-alignment is failed. The substrate is scrapped because it cannot be aligned.